Caillou goes to the forest
by Ziggirawk
Summary: Caillou meets a girl and they have misadventures in the forest.


I typing this on my phone guys and it has a small keyboard and the backspace doesnt work so sorry about the spelling. I hope you like!

As i stepped onto the plane i was directed to sit in a middle seat half way down the aisle. Since ima be sittin hur 4 foeva while the plane takes us to basoc training, i might as well tell you what i looks like to pass the tome. i am a blak mae qith long haor down tp my should in braids. om nor looking fowrard to having it cut but hwatever. I like skonny jeans i know you thinkong skinny jens are for emo boys nd girls but i lik how thwy feel on mu balls. Adhdfnwnj

Now dat you lnow what i look like im from new orleans louisoana. I used t play basketbll woth lil wayns. I joined the ntional guard cis i wanna shoot peolee. When i sat down on my seat someone else st roght mextto me. I looked at him and said "arent yoh a little young" and he said yeah buf thwyre so deserate right now ghat thwyll take everyone. I just wanna hoot epople.

I said "omg me too im biqarequiquinashani whats youre name" and he saod im caillou. Im only 4 but im reallll matire fpry atewardess broight us drinks. I was 21 so o gpt a bwer and shared it with cailou dont tell no one. When we landed two days letter i wax really ddunk and cailloh was passed a Ouf. I picksd him up and carried him to the narracks wheere o pit him to bed. O went to sleep to and when we woke up they gave is our iniforms and? Made ys do pushups fpr a couple hpurs. We spenr the rest of the day on the claasrom. Id rther be. Doing excersice than sottong in a classrom but whatevwr. The teacher was named drill instructor. I fhought thay was a dumb name but o didint say anythong to him. After tge first few days i got used to the ckassrkoom and i actuallly atardex to likeit. The food was horrible bit i got used to tgat too. Finally we were getting towarda tge end of trqining and we had fo do the obsracle course. I climbed up the rops and did the walls easy but then we got to a ewall high wall cqillouh couldnt get up it so i hax to stop and help him. I was worried that it would ruin my time but mr. Instructor said i was the only person who ever stopped to gelp someone. He said " congratulates yout aee in the army now" and gave me mg gun. I shit him right there ajd ran awag in tge woods with caillou behind mem " cailloudh whefe awol nos. We have to kill anywone who comes after us do hou comprende," and he said yes. I handex him a pistol and told him to taje the first nightshift.

Later tgta night i had a dream. A wet drean that i was all olone with my _ifle and mr. Instructor. I cigured nobody was arounf so i took off his clothes and began to finger the bullet hole in his head. I squished his brains around and licked up the blood. I moaned and pretended that it was mr. Instructor moaning. I pulled my finger out of his chest and licked it clean. I took his pants off ggu began to tickle his balls. I pretended he giggled uncontrollably and took off my pants. I began to pee on him and pretended that i had tickled him until he pissed himself. I stroked my tiny mexican cock until i was erect. I FLIPPED HIM OVER AND BEGAN TO FIRE ROUND AFTER ROUND INTO HIS ASS. WHEN I WAS DONE HE WASNT TIGHT ANYMORE AND I COULD FIT INSIDE HIM. I THRUST MY COCK INTO THE HUGE HOLE AND ONLY LASTED A COUPLE MINUTES BEFORE I HAD TO CUM. I FLIPPED HIM OVER AND FIRED ROUND AFTER ROUND INTO HIS THROAT. I SHOT MY LOADS INTO HIS THROAT AND PRETENDED HE WAS SWALLOWING THEM. i woke up and caillou was standing over me stroming his littke cock i said "what are yoh dlmoing and he said i couldnt help it i saw yiu get hard in yiur skeep and it was really hot." I asked "i think thats sexy and we can mak out later but if ur fapping on my boobs than whos wagching tye perimeter? A d he said 'oh shif' before a bunch of soljers appeaded out of the trees. They werent regular soldiefs buts ninjas with guitars. I screames WHO ARE YOU? PLEASE DONT KILL ME. IT WAS THIS LITTLE BOY! SEE, HES JACKING OFF IN PUBLIC. IM OBVIOUSLY INNOCENT BUT HES A PERVERT AND A 

When i wokee up i was in a bouse that lkoked lime it was made out of a tree. I stepped outside and couldnt see any of tge ninjas from _last night. Bht there was a little boy in a freen hat. I said "hey little boy my names bonshiraqiiqiinakarishi from the southern clan. Who is the hoekage of this village?" He said "my name is legend ofzelda. There is no hokage here we worshio the great deju treat" i said "what happened to the sexy little bald boy i was with and he said "when we fkhnd you too yiu had been raped bu those ninnas from tge eastern clan. E killed them and brought you here. Your swxy friend i in the treat over tuere. I said "ima somdier i swear if you guys hurt him ill go marine corsp oon hour ass" i went to the tree he gad pointed at and caillou sas in there. "Hi bonshaqiqimarishi. Arent these kids nice?" I answered "yeah but i hippe they staynm nice.' And he aaid" oh im sure theyll stay nice. These are the cocaineriki. Theyre always nice to outsiders. I read about em in a nice little book at the library. ' "thats nice caillou. I think its nice that you are so smart. Well if these cocairiki are so nice then i vuess we should go see the great deku tree and find our way home." We went outside and legend eas waiting for us. he said "ill take you to tue great deku TREAT JUST FOLLOW ME BHT DONT GET LOST OR TBE COCKSNAKES WILL GET YOU" i said ok and followed him closely k secretly wanted to get attacjed by a cocksnake but while he was around he might get the wrong idea.

"I AM THE GREAT DEKU TREAT" . Instructor.

Thats the end of chapter 1.


End file.
